TigerFire Story Ideas
by Homo Explosion
Summary: Stoy Ideas for Tigerstar/Firestar stories that I have thought up and decided I shouldn't write any of them until I finish my other stories. Someone PLEASSSEEEEE take one of these up.
1. Prompts 1

**Story Ideas that I've had, but decided I shouldn't risk getting shot by taking up another story and not finishing it. If anyone would like to take up one, you can PM me here, at DeviantArt (I'm Omenshadow), or e-mail me at yaoimistress at yahoo . com (no spaces)**

Title: Falling Into Your Eyes

Summary: Fireheart fell into a cold sweat when those amber eyes met his green ones for the first time. All the other cats at the gathering were drowned out and all he could focus on was the new ShadowClan leader, Tigerstar.

Basically: AU Where Tigerstar was born in ShadowClan and Firestar was born in ThunderClan. They start a forbidden romance and the freshkill pile just collapses from there.

Thoughts: A tale of forbidden romances, broken hearts, and something much greater than anyone ever imagined.

Couple: TigerFire

* * *

Title: Collapsing Ears

Summary: Tigerkit never listened. He didn't learn to listen when he became an apprentice either. He wonders away from camp and meets a kittypet. He forms a bond with the kittypet, going to see him whenever his clan duties would allow it. Complications are made when Bluestar invites the kittypet into the clan. Tigerclaw had plans. Plans that were going to lead to blood stained fur. Could he let his friend be dragged into what he planned? Tigerstar's plan slowl unravels as he finds that being just a normal warrior isn't so bad when you have someone to be that warrior with. And if you happen to fall in love, it's just a bonus.

Basically: AU Where Tigerpaw wonders away from camp, meets Rusty and become fast friends. He sneaks away from camp regularly and the two share details about there lives and it goes on for a while. Then Rusty wonders into the forest, thinking he heard Tigerclaw and meets up with Graypaw and the beginning of how Firepaw joined the clan is basically the same. Tigerclaw still has plans to become leader of ThunderClan and he will do it ruthlessly, but discovers it's harder when Firepaw is there. For some reason, he doesn't want Firepaw to see his evil side. Slowly Tigerclaw falls for Firepaw/heart.

Possible Ending 1: Fireheart reveals he wanted to join the clan for Tigerclaw. He wanted to be his mate, and he knew he needed to be a bigger part of Tigerclaw's life to do so. (Happy Ending)

Possible Ending 2: Fireheart becomes mates with Sandstorm and Tigerclaw is broken. He is everntually offered Deputy, but doesn't take it. Basically a bunch of sad heart-broken angst. Up to the challenger if Fireheart feels for Tigerclaw and there is an eventual happy ending or not.

Couple: TigerFire, Possible FireSand

* * *

Title: His Majesty and Me

Summary: Fireheart always heard about 'him', the Great King. Fireheart is not impressed, and he says so to the handsome tom he runs into in the woods outside of his clan, that is before he chases the cat out. When the mysterious tom cat keeps coming back, seemingly more and more intrigued with Fireheart, he can't help wonder why the tom keeps showing up.

Basically: AU Where Warrior Cats is a Hierarchy and TigerStar(Clan leaders still has star -Bluestar- but Hierarchy have a capitalized last part -TigerStar LongTail HawkFrost BrambleClaw etc-) is the king. He decides to do rounds in his kingdom one day when he runs into the spitfire that is Fireheart. He keeps coming back as he is amazed at the toms warm smile, yet sharp tongue.

Thoughts: Like the Prince & Me, only with cats. And it's gay.

Couple: TigerFire

* * *

Title: Dark and Twisted: Into the Abyss

Summary: He haunts his dreams. He never gets away. Until he wakes up. Once he wakes up, everything is okay again. Until it isn't.

Basically: Tigerstar haunt Firestar in his dreams. Firestar is a masochist and Tigerstar is a sadist and it's a dark twisted story where they still somehow fall in love.

Thoughts: ...Gore...A little dub-con here and there...infidelity.

Couple: TigerFire, FireSand

* * *

Title: Accidental Possession

Summary: Tigerstar has been in The Place of No Stars for too many moons. He needs to figure out a way to become alive once more and get his revenge. What better way than to posses a cat's body? He figures if he posses a kit, the kit won't have enough will power to fight back. He needs to find one that fits his appearance to a T. When he finds a kit, he goes for it. It was his poor judgement that led Tigerstar to possesing Firestar's daughter, Leafkit. Oops.

Basically: Yeah. Tigerstar posses Leafkit, and as we know her, she never exists. Tigerstar grows up knowing who he is and what he was going to do. He follows a path spereate from his original one, just in case someone suspects. He is nausiated at being all lovey-family with Firestar, until he isn't anymore. He soon starts to fall for his enemy.

Thoughts: Does this count as incest? Is it weird that I still want Tigerstar to top, when he really kind can't. Meh. Someone has to do it.

Couple: Leaf(Who is Tiger, Who is Leaf)Fire...TigerFire. XD

* * *

Title: A Cherry For Picking

Summary: Cherry is a kittypet who is bored with her dull life. She goes on an adventure when she suddenly finds clues to who her parents might be. It leads her to the clans. And something so buried, so forbidden and wrong, everyone regrets her curiosity.

Basically: Cherry is Tigerstar's and Firestar's kit from a passionate affair, you get down and dirty with the rest. Maybe she dies, I don't know. Afterall, curiosity killed the cat.

Thoughts: But satisfaction brought it back.

Couple: TigerFire, OC/OC

* * *

Title: Virus-C

Summary: The clans are infected with a horrible disease that is turning their clanmates into mindless cannibals. Cats soon find themselves in groups, fending for their lives.

Basically: Zombie!Cats. Tigerclaw and Fireheart have to pair together to stay alive.

Thoughts: Can they get cuddly?

Couple: TigerFire, Optional BrambleAsh OR BrambleHawk

* * *

Title: Disgustingly Innocent

Summary: Firestar feels digusted. How could he think about his apprentice that way? One that's so innocent...yet so horrible.

Basically: Tigerstar(Tigerpaw) is Firestar's apprentice and for some reason his virtue is threatened by Firestar and his semi-perverted thoughts. Surprise Surprise when Tigerpaw has been teasing him on purpose. Once he becomes Tigerclaw, the newly turned warrior takes what he wants. Firestar's virtue. :3

Thoughts: Kinda PWP, but with a little build up.

Couple: TigerFire


	2. Prompt 2: The Darkest Hour AU

More Ideas. XD Update first!: Someone's taken up a version of Dark & Twisted: Into the Abyss. It is a wonderful short one-shot by Honeystar11. Go look it up.

Okay, this idea comes with a small little drabble.

**Summary: The Darkest Hour; Chapter 22; Pg. 253 'But not even StarClan could heal this terrible wound.' They might not be able to heal it, but who says Tigerstar couldn't have escaped that fate with a life and help from someone even he didn't expect. TigerFire Slash**

I can't even feel sorry.

-UNTILTED-

_"Wait! Hold the line!"_

Tigerstar felt every painful breath as he panted loudly, his fight for his life exhausting him. He glimpsed surprised green eyes before he felt his body jerk and everything go black.

**The pain had disappeared. He glanced down to see that the opened wound of Scourge's swipe was no longer trying to cut him in half.**

What was going on?

_"Tigerstar."_

**Tigerstar slowly lifted his head to stare at the she-cat before him.**

_"Spottedleaf?"_

**The she-cat blinked at him. Once, twice, three times before she spoke again,** _"Why are you here?"_

_"Scourge."_ **Tigerstar said before thinking. He frowned and realized he was correct. One swipe from the small tom had killed him.**

_"But...This is not right."_

"What are you going on about?"

"You still have a life left, Tigerstar."

**Tigerstar stares in astonishment. He still had a life left?**

_"You must go back, Tigerstar. You've been gone for too long. Go. Maybe this time, you'll do what is truly right."_

**Tigerstar felt his body slowly seize up in a wave of pain, his eyes tearing as he stared as Spottedleaf- no, as he slowly faded.**

Tigerstar opened his eyes, but quickly shut them when he felt his eyes burn. Sunlinght danced across his fur from above the trees that surrounded him.

He must have been moved.

He slowly lifted his head and feeling no dizzyness, he shoke it violently to shake off any dust that clung to his pelt.

He glanced around and instantly knew where he was.

The Great Sycamore stretched above him, it's branches hanging over him and it's roots twisting around him.

Tigerstar slowly stood on unsteady legs and glanced down. He was not surprised to see a fresh scar covering his throat and stretching al lthe way down to his to his tail.

The scar looked new, yet healed. How long had Tigerstar been asleep, if that was even what he'd been doing?

"You need to be quiet, Bramblepaw, you're scaring all the prey away."

"I know, I know, it's just... "

"...I'm sorry. For your father. He wasn't the bet of cats, but... no cat deserves to die like he did."

"Thank you, Sandstorm. Do... Do you know what they did with his body?"

"I'm afraid I don't. Some of us went back to see if he was still there, but TigerClan must have moved and buried him."

"Oh."

"Why don't we head back to camp? I know Firestar asked me to take you out hunting, but I think we could both use some rest."

"Yeah," Bramblepaw replied quietly. "Thanks."

Tigerstar allowed himself to poke his head around the tree to watch his son and the ThunderClan she-cat walk back towards their camp.

So he had been moved. By who was the question.

-ALLISWELLINTHELANDOFOZ-

**So... Anyone wanna take it? :D**


End file.
